If All The World's A Stage, Then I Will Play My Part (On Hold)
by Blithe Serendipity
Summary: After a series of kidnappings, Ciel Phantomhive is involved by request of Her Majesty and actress Jacqueline Palmer is left alone and homeless. When she is taken into the Phantomhive household, she finds out things about her mother than she never expected, and seeks answers. In this, she realizes, that if all of the world is a stage, she is going to play her part perfectly.
1. Chapter 1: Entre'act

**Hello everyone! This story will be primarily following the story of the anime, after this initial storyline / introductory chapter has passed. Also, yes, I realize that some of these musicals/shows are from much later than when this story takes place, but for the sake of the story, they were released and performed at this time. I do not own Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own the Secret Garden or any other shows I reference. I do own Jacquie, I suppose.**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Young master, it seems you've received a letter from Her Majesty." Sebastian approached his master's desk leisurely, as Ciel snatched the letter from his open palm.

As he opened and read it, his eyebrows lifted slightly. He smirked.

"There has been a series of kidnappings from theatres around London. Every theatre in the area has been struck, save for one: the Globe. Her Majesty believes this to be the next target, and wants us to investigate, and stop it, if possible." He set the letter upon his desk, considering the idea.

He wouldn't be turning her down, but he was confused as to why she would be concerned about such a thing. She typically wouldn't bother him with such trifles.

"Of course, my lord, Her Majesty is very dedicated to the arts, in theatre, especially. It's also rather unsettling to the populace, to know that these crimes are being committed and they are none the wiser. Truly, anything onstage could be real. It's hard to tell." Sebastian commented, pouring a cup of tea and setting it upon the desk.

Ciel sighed. There was the answer to his un-asked question. Obviously Sebastian would be up for it; it was entertaining. Entertaining, however, did not indicate importance. And yet, something piqued his interest about this case.

"I suppose you're right. The show being targeted next is tomorrow evening, at the Globe. The musical is the Secret Garden." Ciel rolled his eyes. He was not exactly a fan of the theatre; his respect was about all it garnered from him. It's true, a great deal of work goes into it.

"Well, my lord, it seems we're in for a show." Sebastian smiled his closed-eye smile, pulling the tickets from the envelope addressed to the House of Phantomhive.

As he inspected them, he knew that he and his master would be in for a rather interesting time.

* * *

"Jacquie! House is open!" Melissa called, shuffling down the stairs from the dressing rooms. Jacquie smiled a bit. It was closing night.

She'd been recently cast as the role of Lily, which was one of her long-time favorites. Her blonde hair was pinned up, with her bangs framing her face. As she stared into the mirror, she thought of her mother, who was in the audience tonight. Her eyes were a light purple color- rather odd, yes, but her mother had them as well. She hadn't known her father, so she could only assume her mother gave her the eyes that shone like amethyst.

Her mood dulled a bit when she remembered what night this was; this show had been the time of her life, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to end.

She stood gingerly, careful not to tread on her flowery gown. She had fallen in love with this costume the moment it was handed to her: it was decorated with white roses, her favorite flower. The length was troublesome, but she dealt with it. "What we do for beauty..." She chuckled, lifting the hem to put on her shoes.

"Perhaps I should look over my lines…" She picked up her script and began flipping through it, but ended up setting it right back down. Knowing the risks of over-rehearsing, she didn't want to take any chances.

See, she'd performed many times before in large roles, but never in a theatre like the Globe. It was absolutely magnificent.

_This stage makes me feel unstoppable._

Jacquie paced around the room, humming the melody of the lullaby that began the show to herself, and eventually made it to the stairs leading to the stage.

She went to step down them, but was stopped with a muffled scream as an arm came around her neck, and a cold steel object was pressed to her temple.

"If you scream or struggle, I'll kill you right now. Be a good girl and listen up." A harsh voice came from behind her, and she nodded slightly, considering her prospects.

_I could bite his hand and attempt to get the gun away._

As she felt the chill of the weapon to her skin, she decided against that.

_I could try to run. _

Again, bad idea. (Seeing how small the room was and the only reasonable way out was stairs, in heels, you can see why.)

This left one option: _comply for now, and see what happens._

"Alright. You, miss, are going to go down there and give the best performance of your life. Then, during curtain call, you're going to come with the man in the mask, who will be waiting offstage. No questions asked, no leaving for meet and greets, nothing. Understand?" The man said, as his rancid breath caused Jacquie to cough out a rough, muffled, 'Yes'.

"Good. Now, break a leg. And, know, that if you try to run, your pretty mother, sitting in the front? She'll be shot through the head, too. I know you wouldn't like that. I'll be watching you, too. So don't try anything funny; your little actor friends can't help you." He released her and pushed her to the stairwell.

_There's a way out. I know it. There's a way out of this. This can't be happening._

She inhaled deeply, and continued down the stairs.

"Jacquie! You look beautiful, darling. Are you ready for absolutely smash show? I even hear the Queen is here tonight!" Edward, the man playing Archibald Craven, whispered, grabbing her hands and spinning round backstage.

Edward was a kind soul, with a lovely tenor voice. He was very joyful, always making their tender moments onstage difficult due to his jokes.

_I may never see him again._

"Yes, of course. It'll be perfect, just like we rehearsed." She grinned, trying to ignore the feeling of cold steel against her forehead that seemed to linger.

"Jacquie! Go out there, and sing your little heart out. You know, you were perfect for this role. We can do this." Emelia, the girl playing Martha, hugged Jacquie from behind.

She was a boisterous young woman, easily excitable, but quite intelligent.

_She has no idea. _

As everyone encouraged her and spoke to her, the voices became faint. She thought of the man with the gun, and his instructions.

_You know what. Damn him. I do what I please, and nothing is going to stop me. This is the show I've dreamed of, the closing night that I'd been dreading, yet also waiting for. And if he thinks I'm going to act like a little doll and do as he says, he's got another thing coming._

Jacquie grinned and clenched her fists, breathing deeply.

"Thanks, guys. Let's do this." She said, stepping onstage and climbing onto tree branch that she spent the first number atop.

Her role was that of Lily: a beautiful woman who had fallen in love with a hunchback, but fell off of a tree branch whilst pregnant and died in an early labor, but who stays with her husband and the newly orphaned child who comes to her house, in the hopes that things will work out.

_I can do this. I can do this._

As the lights came up on her, and the music began, Jacquie closed her eyes, and left all of the troubles of reality behind.

"**Clusters of crocus, purple and gold,**

**Blankets of pansies, up from the cold…**

**Lilies and iris, safe from the chill,**

**Safe in my garden, snowdrops so still…"**

* * *

"Sebastian. Find out what's going on, and stop it. That is an order." Ciel commanded, taking his seat in his private box of the theatre as the show began.

"Yes, my young lord." Sebastian held a hand over his chest and bowed, before leaping out of the box and into the theatre itself.

"**Clusters of crocus, purple and gold…"**

He heard a voice, and looked to the stage, where a woman sat upon a tree branch, singing a lullaby. He chuckled.

"I hope you make it until the end; I do hate it when a show is interrupted." He said, before making his way backstage. He hid in the darkness, until he found the dressing rooms. He opened the door to find a man sitting, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, she's been warned. Get started on the house now; is her mother dealt with? Good. We'll wait until the show ends to grab the girl. Wouldn't want to ruin the night for everyone else, would we?" He snickered, unaware of Sebastian's presence.

"Yes, okay. Perfect. If she looks like she's going to run, shoot her. Remember, if I'm not there, just go. I still have to deal with the idiots backstage. As soon as you get her, hand her off." He hung up the phone, and sighed in contentment.

He sputtered and coughed as Sebastian grabbed him roughly around the neck.

"Seeing as this is the dressing room of a miss Jacqueline Palmer, I'll assume she's your target. Now, what are you planning on doing with her?" Sebastian loosened his hold enough for the man to speak.

"You'll know nothing!" He spit into the butler's face.

Sebastian sighed, wiping his face with a handkerchief to remove the offending substance. He was getting rather tired with the stubborn, disgusting man. Most would value their lives more than to aggravate him.

"Now, now, let's be civil. If you simply answer my question, I won't kill you. Otherwise, I can't make any promises." He glared at the man, who was now struggling to remove the hands from around his neck.

"My death means nothing; the bitch has nowhere to go! We've taken out her mother, and her house'll be gone by the end of the performance!" He snarled, yet continued scratching at Sebastian's hands like a frenzied animal.

Sebastian pursed his lips in annoyance, and decided to take an alternate route. He twisted the man's arm around, eliciting a scream of absolute agony, and continued pushing it.

"AGH- fine! FINE! I'll talk! Just… just stop it!" The man yelped, sweating and panting in pain.

Sebastian smirked, and released him, letting him fall to the floor.

"We were hired… we've been tasked with collecting the girl and making it so that she has nowhere else to go, and delivering her to our employer…" He wheezed, breathing heavily and trying to put his arm back into place.

"Are you the same people who've been taking the other girls?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah… I don't know the exact name of the employer, though. We just give them to a guy by the name of-" The man was cut short as a shot rang out and a bullet went through his head.

Sebastian looked up and leapt out of the way to avoid being shot. Another man stood in the doorway, holding a gun.

"You're too late. She's the only one left, and no mere butler can stop anything. And don't think you'll be getting any information out of me: I'm not talking." He grinned, before shooting himself, as well.

As his body crumbled, Sebastian sighed, rather disappointed with this.

_Two dead men, and the only information I get is about what's happening tonight; what a shame._

He heard thunderous applause, and heard footsteps coming up the stairs; intermission. He hid in the shadows, and watched as a woman entered.

She was beautiful, yes, but had a far-off look in her eyes. It was clear that something was troubling her.

As she saw the two dead men on the floor, she gasped, but did not seem frightened.

"I know someone's there. Come out. Please." She said, turning around and looking anxiously for another person. Sebastian smirked at her gall.

Why, if it were someone else, she could already be dead. And yet, he admired the confidence she had that she would live.

Sebastian stepped forward, and bowed, hand over his heart.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you, though under such odd circumstances, I must apologize." He smiled slightly, his eyes closed.

* * *

After the lights went dark, Jacquie sighed in relief, and hurried off to her dressing room, ignoring the praise of her fellow cast-members as she went.

_That man… he's still there. He's waiting for me._

She picked up the pace, knowing that during her fifteen minute break, she needed to do something. She went up the stairs to her dressing room, and gasped at the sight of two dead men upon her floor.

She felt eyes upon her, and knew someone was with her. Obviously not one of them, by the looks of it.

"I know someone's there. Come out. Please." She said, turning around and looking for the killer; who was also her savior, in many ways.

Jacquie looked him up and down, but he merely looked like a butler. She just didn't understand. Two men were lying dead on the floor; one of which had threatened her earlier, and the other, most likely a cohort.

_How did he kill them? Who is he? How is he here?_

"Did you kill them?"

"Why, yes, though I must ask; how did you know I wasn't one of them? You spoke to me as if you knew I wasn't going to kill you. That much confidence is dangerous, miss."

"Indeed." She nodded, but didn't answer his full question. She didn't hear half of it, for there were other, more important things on her mind. She knelt down next to the one who had attacked her before, and looked through his pockets.

She grimaced, finding little more than a flask and some coin.

"Places!" A voice called from downstairs, and Jacquie stood up, having found nothing of use on him.

She approached the butler, and looked him in the eye. His eyes were a dark red, but seemed to stare straight into your soul. She shivered a bit, but spoke, nonetheless.

"Please… do what you can to stop them. There must be more of them. I have to go on now, but it's clear you are no ordinary man. I will need your help to get through this, and if you didn't want to help, you would've left by now."

"I will do what I can, miss." He nodded, bowing once more.

She turned and hurried back downstairs to begin the second act, and left the mysterious man to himself.

_Please, let me have made the right choice here. _

She joined with Edward onstage, and inhaled deeply.

_If not, this may be the last thing I do._

* * *

Sebastian watched as the woman, Jacqueline Palmer, began the second act.

She was a very interesting woman, and her soul was quite distinct. It was clear she'd been through a great deal in her life, and was quite intuitive.

He then remembered the dead men on the floor. He grimaced at their foul scents before opening a nearby window and pushing them through it. He listened, hearing them hit the ground below, and chuckled a bit.

He stepped close to the edge of the room and listened carefully.

"**Come to my garden, nestled in the hills,**

**There I'll keep you safe, beside me…"**

Grabbing a script and flipping through, Sebastian realized it was getting close to the end of the show. He headed back to his master, fully intending to enjoy the finale of this performance.

* * *

Ciel rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him; a deceased mother, calling for her child, trying to help him.

"Absolute rubbish…" He grumbled, crossing his arms impatiently.

_And where is Sebastian? This shouldn't have taken so long…_

"I disagree, my young lord. I find this to be quite a show." His butler's voice broke him out of his thoughts, as Sebastian took a seat next to him.

Ciel sneered at him, "Oh? And what took you so long? Is it dealt with?"

"More or less. All that is left now is the end, my lord, and what sort of butler would I be if I couldn't give a good finale?" He smiled, that closed-eye smile that often meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Hm." Ciel turned back to the show, and watched as 'Lily' entered again.

"**How could I know I would have to leave you? How could I know I would hurt you so?**

**You were the one I was born to love, so how could I ever know? How could I ever know?" **

She sang loudly, a powerful soprano voice that rang through the theatre. Ciel had to admit, it was a pleasing sound, yet was very sorrowful. Perhaps that's why it was pleasing to him.

Sebastian watched his young master carefully, as he seemed very interested in the performance.

_Perhaps he does crave a motherly figure. What an interesting development…_

As the song went on, though, he also became rather entranced by her voice. What a voice, indeed.

* * *

"**All I need – Is there in the garden,**

**All I would ask – is care for the child of our love,**

**Come go with me, safe I will keep you,**

**There you would lead me, there**

**There I would, there I would, there we would go…"**

As the voices became stronger and more passionate, it became clear that next was the finale. Sebastian grinned widely, knowing that it would not go as planned. However, he was quite confident that he would handle it well.

* * *

"**And on your way, stay here in the garden, **

**As days grow long and mild,**

**Come to the garden, **

**Come, sweet child!"**

As Jacquie finished the last note of the musical and the lights went dark in preparation for curtain calls, her skin stood on end, and she felt something was amiss. She glanced backstage for the man who was supposed to come for her, and there was no one.

Curtain calls went on, and as it grew closer to her, she got more nervous.

She stepped forward, smiling widely for the crowd, and bowed.

She heard a shot ring out, and her eyes widened as she was pushed to the floor. She heard loud gasps, and opened her violet eyes to meet the red ones of her savior.

"I believe I told you I'd do what I could. I trust this is satisfactory?" The butler from earlier grinned cheekily down at her. She nodded, her mouth hanging open, speechless.

"Now, let's finish the show before you go numb. Up, up now." He picked her up gently, and held her hand up in triumph, gaining a standing ovation and thunderous applause from the audience.

Jacquie stood, dumbstruck, but was quickly led offstage by the butler.

"W-who are you?" She asked, trying to find words for what she was feeling.

_I was going to die. I should have died. I did not die. I am alive._

As she turned to look behind, she was jerked forward again.

"Now, now, no dawdling. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household. A pleasure, miss." He smiled at her, but pulled her along very quickly to her dressing room.

"Please, grab what you need, and my lord and I will escort you to your home." He requested, standing by the door. He seemed cheerful, yet it also seemed as though he knew something she didn't.

Jacquie did not like that, but continued anyhow.

She put on a white robe over her costume, grabbed her bag, and followed as Sebastian left the room.

As he opened the door, Jacquie was shocked to see people running around in a panic, and screams echoing through the halls.

She glanced around frantically, but could not stop walking due to her being pulled along.

"Please everyone, stand back and stay calm!" Some officers were trying to keep calm.

"What's happened?" Jacquie asked, trying to catch Sebastian's gaze.

"Sebastian!" A voice called out, preventing him from answering her.

As Jacquie followed, a young boy with dark hair and an eye-patch approached.

"My lord, this is the lady Jacqueline Palmer. Miss Palmer, this is my young master, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian introduced, especially calm for such a hectic situation, but Jacquie curtsied out of respect.

"It seems there's been a woman killed." Ciel said, leering over at the mob of people.

Jacquie gasped, her heart stopping for a moment. She remembered what the man had said.

_And, know, that if you try to run, your pretty mother, sitting in the front? She'll be shot through the head, too. I know you wouldn't like that._

"MOTHER!" She screamed, running and shoving through the crowd. She ignored Ciel and Sebastian's attempts to calm her as she made her way to the front.

There, lying upon the floor, was her mother, with a bullet wound through her head.

"No… no. NO. NO! MOTHER!" She cried, kneeling down and trying to wake her up.

"PLEASE! Please, please, wake up! You can't leave me!" She sobbed, as she was pulled away and lifted into someone's arms. She struggled with the person, but calmed into simply crying after a bit.

"Shh, miss. Everything will be alright. We'll take you home." Sebastian hushed her, lifting her into his arms and taking her away from the dead woman.

"But… but she's gone…" Jacquie whispered, her voice hoarse from the screaming and sobbing.

She continued mumbling such things as Sebastian carried her to a carriage, bringing her inside and sitting her next to Ciel.

"What shall I do? She was all I had…" She said, staring out the window mournfully.

"Let's get you home and work things out from there, Jacqueline." Ciel replied, staring at her. He felt a sort of pity for her, but he understood what she was going through.

She nodded slightly, trying to calm her breathing and her thoughts. She took her eyes off of the window and stared at the floor.

"It seems we're getting nearer, miss." Sebastian said, pulling her out of her stupor for a moment.

As the carriage came to an abrupt stop, she rushed to the door and stepped out. Her heart stopped, for the second time that night.

"Oh my god…" She said softly, out of energy for screaming.

In front of her stood a burning house, crumbling and lighting up the sky.

She sprinted inside, ignoring the protest of her muscles and her mind as the flames licked at her heels. She ran to her mother's room, pushing aside the debris, and grabbed her mother's journal. It was one thing that was so precious to her, that Jacquie could not leave it behind.

She went to grab more things, but was once again stopped by Sebastian lifting her up.

"Miss Palmer, this is ridiculous. We must leave. I'm very sorry." He said, but she did not struggle this time.

She gave up the fight, and sank into Sebastian's chest as he leapt out of the window, heading back towards the carriage.

She clutched the journal to her, letting the tears fall.

_How… how could everything go so wrong? It was all perfect yesterday, and now… it's over._

As Sebastian set her back into the carriage, she looked up and made eye-contact with Ciel, who was staring at her intensely.

"What? What is it?" She snapped, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I... I know what you are feeling. If you would like, you can come and work for me at my manor. I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can never get it back. But I'm willing to help you get over this and move on." He held out a hand, and Jacquie stared at it for a moment.

_I… I can't be alone. Mother was the only one I had. Ciel… he's so young. Yet, he has a maturity beyond him. He feels different. He, though he seems cold, is kind._

She took his hand, and shook it, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Ciel Phantomhive. I will do what I can to help you, but I can never fully repay what you've done for me today. And Sebastian," She paused, looking to the butler who sat silent opposite Ciel.

"You saved my life. I would not be able to take this thread of hope if not for you. Thank you." Jacquie closed her eyes in peace, trying to remind herself that yes, all of this was real.

"Miss Palmer, think nothing of it. If I could not save a damsel in distress, what kind of butler would I be?" He smirked, and Jacquie chuckled a bit.

"Please, call me Jacquie. I'm sure I can be a good maid for you; I did all of the chores in my house." She said, before remembering the journal she had in her lap.

She read the outside, intrigued. She'd never read it, but knew it was something very special to her mother. On its cover read, 'Valerie Palmer'. Tears gathered in her eyes, but Jacquie smiled a bit at the little illustrations her mother had added. She tucked it into her bag, and gazed wistfully out the window as they headed to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

"Miss Jacquie, please wake up. We've arrived." A warm voice shook her from her sleep, as Jacquie opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry for falling asleep." She shot up, blushing like mad. She had a bad habit of talking in her sleep, and hoped she hadn't said anything.

"Not a problem, miss. I'll escort you to your room; it's late, and we can introduce you to the rest of the staff tomorrow." Sebastian took her hand, helping her out of the carriage. She looked up and gasped.

_It… it's absolutely gorgeous!_

She smiled a bit at the majesty of the place; she'd grown up in a rather small home, and was not used to such luxurious dwellings.

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel headed inside, followed by Jacquie. She looked at everything as if it was the best thing she'd ever seen; well, it was sort of true.

As they entered the foyer, Jacquie noticed a huge portrait of a happy couple on the wall.

_Those must be Ciel's parents… They're beautiful._

The trio went up the stairs, and Jacquie was brought back to reality by Ciel's voice.

"Sebastian, I'll be waiting in my room. Good night, Jacquie." He said, waving and entering one of the many rooms.

"Good evening, Ciel!" She smiled and waved back, but had to keep up with Sebastian.

_Ugh, his strides are too long. I have short legs. This is more difficult than it should be._

Once again thinking to herself, she didn't even notice when Sebastian stopped in front of a door, and almost ran into him.

"Is everything alright, miss?" He asked, catching her moment of confusion.

He stared down at her, with what seemed to be concern, and yet, Jacquie felt as though there was something beyond that. Scrutiny, perhaps?

"Oh, my apologies, Sebastian. I'm just a bit out of it, that's all." She chuckled a bit, entering the room and becoming wide-eyed.

The room was a beautiful midnight blue, with black and silver accents, and was very elegant. She had to admit, that the bed was the most attractive thing to her at the moment. She was exhausted.

"I hope this is to your liking. If you need me, just call, and I should be nearby. Good night, Miss Jacquie." He nodded, stepping out and preparing to shut the door.

"It's gorgeous! Oh, and Sebastian, I told you, call me Jacquie. Miss Jacquie is too formal." She said, and he chuckled a bit.

"Of course, Jacquie. We will start your training tomorrow; I'll be in to wake you." Sebastian bowed, hand over heart, like always, before stepping out and shutting her door.

As he left, the events of the day began to flash through Jacquie's head. She stumbled to the bed, threw her bag down upon it, and pressed her face into the pillow, tears flowing freely. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"A new start… this is… a new start…" She whispered to herself desperately. She rolled over and reached for her mother's journal.

As she caressed it, she felt something; something inside it.

She opened to the first page, and began reading.

"_Dear Jacquie…"_

Jacquie gasped. Her mother had written it to her? Why?

"_If you are reading this, it means one of two things: I am dead, or I have disappeared. _

_In either case, dear, please stay strong. I am with you, no matter what._

_While reading this, you may know things you never expected of me, but please, try to understand._

_It was dangerous to tell you before, but you should, now that I am gone._

_You are a witch, as am I. Please don't be alarmed; the idea of witches that people have is completely false._

_It simply means you have a magic within you that most do not; this journal will teach you all you need to know. _

_Read it well, and practice, and you will be able to do anything you wish. _

_Stay strong, dear. I love you. – Mother_

As Jacquie closed the book, she had no idea what to think. Witchcraft?

If it was as her mother said, it wasn't as it seemed. She'd always trusted her mother before, so what was different?

"No… too much has happened today. You need rest." She assured herself, putting the book away and tucking her bag under the bed.

She removed her costume from earlier, hanging it over a chair, and simply wore the robe to bed.

As she laid and closed her eyes, she couldn't shake the feeling that her life had taken a huge turn today. Much bigger than she'd ever considered.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, everyone! Please review, for I hope to continue this series for a while! The songs used in this piece are as follows:**

**Clusters of Crocus – The Secret Garden**

**Come to My Garden – The Secret Garden**

**How Could I Ever Know – The Secret Garden**

**Come to My Garden (Finale) – The Secret Garden**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Hello everyone! Welcome back, and I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter **** On to chapter two! I am extremely sorry for the super long wait, but I have had a lot of trouble with family, school, and basically, the world recently. I intend to update more frequently, I promise!**

**I do not own Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own the Secret Garden or any other shows I reference. I do own Jacquie, and a few other things with her. **

**P.S. I've decided to combine the manga and anime; following (mostly) the manga up until after (and this is what I must decide) after the Green Witch arc. I'd like to go up until the Green Witch Arc, except, I hate the Public School arc. I may (will most likely) skip it. Either way, I'd like input!**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Jacquie, it's time to wake up." Sebastian called, opening the blinds and letting in the light.

Jacquie recoiled and winced from the sudden brightness, but sat up in bed and looked to the butler, who was now standing, patiently waiting for her.

"Good morning, Sebastian. Honestly, drop the miss. I'm no lady; I can simply act one when it is necessary." She said, standing up and tightening her robe. She stepped to the window and looked down upon what looked to be a garden; a primarily dead garden.

Jacquie turned to Sebastian with a questioning look on her face, and he merely shook his head.

"Please, ignore that. It will be fixed later. Now, the young master has tasked me with providing you with a temporary set of clothes, to be adjusted as we determine what your purpose here will be." Sebastian laid three dresses upon the bed, and stepped back, seemingly proud of his handiwork.

Jacquie raised her eyebrows slightly, impressed at his taste, but picked up a simple black and purple dress.

"Would you assist me?" She asked, handing the dress to the butler, who nodded, smirking a bit.

Jacquie took off her robe and placed it upon the bed, before raising her arms to be dressed.

As Sebastian dressed her, she hummed a little tune, in an attempt to lighten her own mood.

"Not very modest, are we, hm?" Sebastian chuckled, tightening her corset.

"I work in theatre, dear. Modesty has a different meaning to me." She scoffed, as Sebastian tied the bow around her hips, finishing up.

When she turned to face him, however, he had a black cloth tied around his eyes.

"Why- no, when did you- oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter. Thought I'd expect you to take a peek, and I couldn't blame you, I appreciate your effort." She winked, giving the butler a cheeky grin.

Yes, she could get used to this place.

Jacquie headed to the mirror, and loosely braided her hair, before turning back to Sebastian.

"The young master wishes to see you now. Please, follow me." He said, before leaving the room. She followed, letting her thoughts wander back to the events of the past day.

_I wonder if the house is completely burned… is there anything left?_

_Was Mother serious about that note? How could she hide that from me?_

_How can I know for sure?_

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice a pair of red eyes lingering upon her.

* * *

Sebastian glanced back at the girl behind him, who was quite obviously not paying attention.

There was something odd about her. It was a strange aura, that was just barely familiar to him. Until he was certain, he knew he would have to keep a close eye on her.

And yet, the girl seemed comfortable with him, which was certainly abnormal. Sebastian also noted that he knew very little about her; he would have to fix that.

He could not tell if she was reasonably confident, or simply arrogant.

_What are you hiding, little Jacqueline Palmer?_

As they grew closer to the young master's room, he decided to make it a game. He paused in front of the master's door, and turned to face Jacquie, who was staring at the floor.

Seeing him pause, she brought her face up to stare into his eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

"Aren't we going to go in?" She said, gesturing to the door that was barely a meter away.

"Oh, of course. But wouldn't you rather stay out here, with me?" He stepped closer to her, catching her between the wall and himself. He lightly nudged her chin upwards, with a cocky smile.

Jacquie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help notice how beautiful his eyes were. She'd never seen a color like that before. As she started admiring how handsome he actually was, she shook her head.

"Just what are you trying to pull, Sebastian?" She asked, pushing his hand away and pursing her lips in irritation.

"Why, nothing at all! Come now, wouldn't want to keep the young master waiting." He, in a flash, was at the door, holding it open for her. Her hand was still in the air, and her mouth hung open as he pushed her inside.

"Good morning, my lord. I've brought Miss Palmer, as requested." Sebastian bowed to Ciel, before stepping to stand quietly beside him, still smirking from the first move in his game.

Jacquie glanced at him, a bit confused and annoyed, but returned her attention to Ciel, curtseying.

"Good morning, Ciel." She smiled, seeing just how young the lord was.

He was a mere boy, with his one blue eye shone brightly, while the other was covered by an eye-patch.

The day before, she hadn't really thought much of him, but now that she faced him, she could feel a sort of sadness from him.

_A boy so young… why is he alone? I'll have to ask about that later._

"Good morning. Now, Jacqueline, we must discuss your role at the Phantomhive manor. You are most likely aware of our position; the Queen's Guard Dog. Every one of my servants has been hand-picked based on their abilities in combat, as well as capabilities as servants. What are yours?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Ciel Phantomhive had very little patience, and no time to waste. Jacquie thought for a moment, putting her finger to her lips, before speaking.

"Well, as a child, I did become quite handy with a knife. I specialize in movement, however, and stealth. My mother and I were quite poor, until I got into theatre, you see. I had to be. I'm sure I could use a gun if taught correctly. I like to think of myself as a fast learner. And as far as serving goes, I can cook extremely well, if I don't say so myself, and clean, if need be."

As she said it, Jacquie remembered the note shoved into her mother's journal.

_Witchcraft… does that count? But… how would they react? Do they still punish people for witchcraft?_

She thought for a moment, before looking at Ciel with pleading eyes.

"Ciel, please. I will pledge my services to you and do whatever I can to help you, if you'd allow me one favor." She said, clasping her hands together.

Ciel sighed, but gestured for her to continue.

"Bring me to my house. I must see if there is anything left. Simply provide me with transportation, and I will be quick. I just… I can't bring myself to think that everything is gone. I have to be sure." She said, her voice dying to a whisper. She looked down, certain that she looked pathetic to the Earl.

Well, she hoped that if she looked pathetic, it would better persuade him to help her.

However, she could not read his expression. His eyes were cold, but she felt something beyond that. He stared at her, as if contemplating something, for a few moments.

His eyes- er, eye, was a dark, sapphire-like blue, much different than Jacquie's own violet ones. It held more depth than Jacquie thought was possible, especially for a child so young.

Yes, she had a rough childhood, but she always had someone there for her. She had her mother up until she was nineteen years old, which is more than she could say for Ciel. He seemed to have no one but Sebastian, and whatever other servants were around.

_I will be there for him. He is not alone. Not anymore._

"Sebastian." Ciel said abruptly, bringing Jacquie out of her thoughts.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take her to her house. Be back in one hour, no later."

Jacquie leapt from her seat, and hugged Ciel tightly, smiling wide and ignoring his wild flailing.

"Wha-what are you doing? Get off!" He said, trying (in vain) to push her away.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I cannot ever repay you! You are a kind boy, and I will be happy to serve you!" She said, still not releasing her death-grip on the young lord. Sebastian pried her away, waiting a moment to ensure that she would not go for him again, and she took a moment to gather herself.

"Terribly sorry, sir. I'll go and grab my bag!" She said, rushing out of the room and down the hall. She was enormously relieved, as she was largely unsure of how generous the young lord was, or how ridiculous her request would seem.

Nevertheless, she would not take the short time she had for granted.

* * *

As the woman rushed out of the room, Sebastian looked to his master, who seemed deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

Ciel noticed many strange things about the girl.

Her eyes, for one. A different color than he'd ever seen before. Similar to how Sebastian's were the first red eyes he'd ever seen, hers were the first purple ones he'd seen.

She was also highly unpredictable. She had gone through a great loss in the past days, and there was no telling if- or, when, she would break down.

Finally, he knew nothing about her. She was going to be staying in his manor, and yet, she had said nothing helpful about her or her past.

Ciel did not like being kept in the dark, and vowed to find out anything he could.

"Hm. Sebastian, what do you think of her?" Ciel asked, clasping his hands.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"Is she human?"

"She is, yes, as far as I know." Sebastian replied, though it wasn't the whole truth.

The corners of his lips tilted upwards as he considered the notion.

_Human, indeed. But not the same human as most know. _

He knew something was different about her; it was merely the exact sort of difference that needed to be discovered.

"Hmph. Accompany her, and ensure no harm comes of her. We will investigate later. For now, I believe it is beneficial to have her on our side; another pawn who should prove useful."

Sebastian nodded, shortly before Jacquie came running into the room once more, with her bag in hand.

"I am ready." She said, obviously anxious to get going.

_This is my chance. I have to find everything I can, or I may never be able to._

* * *

As the carriage pulled up to the ruins of her former household, Jacquie's somewhat-good mood soured significantly.

A flash of pain went through her head, but she grit her teeth, and ignored the sinking feeling in her gut.

"Is everything alright, Miss Jacquie?" Sebastian asked, holding out a hand to help her out of the carriage.

He watched her step down and fumble a bit, and knew she would lie.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Thank you, Sebastian. Now, if you'll excuse me." She stepped away, eager to get away from the butler and get to her mission.

_She doesn't like showing vulnerability. I do wonder why?_

"I'm afraid, under the master's orders, that I will be accompanying you." He corrected, stepping so that he was walking beside her.

Jacquie's eyes narrowed and she glanced angrily to the smiling man in black.

"I'd much prefer if I did this by myself, actually." She stopped, turning to confront him.

As she stood up to him (or, attempted to), she realized that she was probably not going to get her way this time.

"This isn't your choice." He matched her, leering down at her. It is to be admitted, that her stature of five foot and one inch was not exactly intimidating.

Jacquie huffed and elected to ignore him, walking briskly away. He followed dutifully.

Sebastian smirked at her retreating form, enjoying her discomfort. His game was just beginning, and as they neared her house, he became more confident with his decision.

Jacquie, however, grew more and more unstable with every step towards the ashes. As she scanned the ruins, her eyesight began to blur, and she collapsed, landing on her knees. Breathing heavily, she only barely recognized Sebastian's attempts to help her to her feet.

"Jacquie…. Up…. –okay… -help… please…"

He was speaking, she knew that much. Yet, she could not really hear his words. She clenched her eyes shut and shook herself, trying to calm down. She fell forward, now fully laying on the ground, and struggled to breathe.

She tried to push Sebastian away frantically, swatting and kicking at him, which led him to take a step back. He recognized this, and knew that she needed space.

The world continued spinning around her, and she curled into a ball, trying to shut everything out.

She heard the screams of the people at the theatre.

She saw her mother's dead body on the ground, a hole through her head.

The blood flowed across the floor, growing closer and closer to her, no matter how many steps she took away from it.

Jacquie grabbed her head and tried to think. _No… not here. Not now… I have to- to get this done. _

Jacquie began to regain control of herself, and slowed her breathing, after a long pause. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw Sebastian, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I am fine… it was just a panic attack. I just need a moment to compose myself, please." She said softly, sitting up and touching her face a bit.

_I am safe. Everything is okay. I am alive. And I am fine. _

She had not had an attack in a long time, but they had plagued her childhood. This was the first in several months.

When she felt stable, she held her hand out for Sebastian, who helped her to her feet.

"Do you have panic attacks often, Miss Jacquie?" He asked, looking down at her. When she met his eyes, she could've sworn she saw something resembling concern, or merely curiosity, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"No. Not in a long time, actually…" She said, taking a few, albeit hesitant and wobbly, steps towards her house. She stared at the ground, for two reasons; to help with her walking, and to avoid the butler's gaze.

"I will be fine. Let's go."

She stepped over as much as she could, and looked for any signs of surviving heirlooms in the ashes. She grabbed a few books (slightly charred, of course), but little else remained on the surface.

She then felt something. A pulse, almost. She looked to where it seemed to have come from; her mother's room, or where it would've been.

Her hair stood on end, but she did not feel afraid. She quickened her pace, and went to the origin.

As she approached it, she felt something dance over her skin. It was a unique feeling, like nothing she'd known before. She knelt down, digging through the ashes, before she found the source; a loose floor board.

As another pulse hit her, stronger this time, Jacquie began desperately pulling away the boards, revealing a wooden chest that was buried beneath them. Lifting it out, she read the lock.

"Recludam?"

As the words left her mouth, the lock on the chest began to shake and glow a faint light, before opening.

Jacquie jumped up in surprise and dropped the chest, watching as three things fell out.

First, a long, wooden case.

Second, a book, with no label or anything of the kind.

And third, a gold necklace with a crimson gemstone.

Jacquie grabbed the things without hesitation and placed them into her bag, except for the case.

She stared at it, confused, and curious. The pulse came again, even stronger this time. She had to see what was inside, and quickly.

She opened it, and inside, was a long, wooden rod with intricate carvings along it.

_A wand?_

Jacquie felt an immense compulsion to hold it, and she gingerly picked it up, grasping it in her right hand.

The power surging from it seemed uncontrollable now, and as Jacquie stood up, entranced by it, another huge pulse was sent out. This time, her hair fluttered and ashes blew away as the power surged.

Her mother's words echoed in her mind, and Jacquie knew that this was what had been referred to.

"So, she was right…" She said softly. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out the wand. She focused on it, urging it to show her what it held, and with this, light flooded the area. Jacquie turned her head away to avoid being blinded. Her hands were warm, and she felt a sudden calm.

When she reopened her eyes, the wand sat, unassuming in her hand. She caressed it, noting the carvings of vines that covered it.

She was brought back to reality by a slow clapping, which she turned and saw coming from Sebastian.

"So, that's it. You're a witch. I will admit, I have not seen one of your kind, especially one without malicious intent, in a very long time." He said, stepping towards her.

"What are you going to do, burn me at the stake?" She scoffed, but prepared to run. She knew very little of witchcraft, but enough to realize that most people would not take kindly to her.

It was then that Sebastian's wording caught her. "One of my kind… a long time? What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes at the butler in black, who was simply grinning, a closed-eye smile that showed his knowledge of something she did not know.

"Surely you have noticed that I am no mere human." He said, slowly coming closer to her.

She held out her wand, though, she had no idea how to properly use it.

Sebastian merely widened his grin, "Please, I have no intention of harming you. If I wished to, I would have already. Rather, I have a proposition for you; you will come back to the young master, and we will improve your control of your magic. You have no knowledge of it, true?"

Jacquie looked down, lowering the wand. "Yes. You're right. I didn't even know I had this… magic. Not until my mother died." She put the wand into its case, and put the case into her bag.

She wasn't stupid enough to fight him on this. She wasn't sure what he was, but as he said; he was not human.

"The young master also knows loss, Jacqueline. I would say your residence with us would be beneficial. Not that you have a choice; I follow my master's orders, and as of now, they are to accompany you and ensure that you return to the manor safely." He held out a hand, which she took.

As they began walking back to the carriage, Jacquie looked up to Sebastian, who seemed strangely content. "Sebastian… my mother left me a journal. In it, was a note, which says that the journal will teach me all I need to know. About my powers, and what not. Would you… can you help me?"

Sebastian looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and smiled again.

_Good lord, he needs to stop smiling so much. It's not even genuine._

"In the best interest of my master, I will assist you in whatever way I can." He assured her, helping her into the carriage.

It was once Jacquie was alone inside and Sebastian began driving that she began to wonder about him.

_What is he? He said he wasn't human… is he like me? No… there's something else. Something deeper, darker. I just can't put my finger on it._

As she pondered these things, she hugged her bag tightly to her. She had gathered what she could, and now, she was starting over. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her mother.

She still didn't know why she was killed, or by whom. Her grief began to turn to anger, as she remembered the disgusting man who had started it all. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her hands. She felt blood dripping from her palms, but paid that no mind.

She would find out who had done it, and she would kill them. After that, she could go on unburdened, but until then, she would give her mother justice.

If nothing else, she needed to know why.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Also, just for clarification, the magic used in this story will be sort of based on Harry Potter, with a mix of other sources of inspiration I have. None of these will be so drastic that you need worry; it will be very loosely based on other things, and primarily on my whims. **

**Thank you all for reading, and please review! **


End file.
